


Sword and Flowers

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood inspired, Cheolsoo, Child of ares!joshua, Child of demeter!seungcheol, Demigods, Joshua is torpe, M/M, Protective!Joshua, Seventeen - Freeform, a need, campers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: Joshua, child of Ares has been hiding his admiration for Seungcheol, child of Demeter.How much can he hold on hiding his secret?





	Sword and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot sleep and so I write. My very first cheolsoo au, hope you'll love it!

"You should man up and tell him you like him." Jeonghan, a child of Iris said.

 

Joshua has been admiring the child of Demeter for more than three years now. Giving him notes of encouragement, his favorite drink and even giving him his favorite flower.

 

Does Seungcheol knows?

 

Seungcheol has been clueless. He knew how the other ask the other campers if it were them who was giving him those. Seungcheol didn't know that it was him. Joshua can look at the older with so much fondness yet the other is still oblivious. He can look at him for hours, days and months tirelessly. What he can't do is to confess.

 

Who would have thought that a child of Ares, was scared of confessing to the one he admires? He can still remember the note his father gave him.

 

_'Out of all gods, Demeter is much nicer, just don't do something that can anger her. Go get her son. Be brave. You're not my son for nothing.'_

 

'Talking about pressure', Joshua thought.

 

Seriously, how can gods, demigods and mortals think it's easy to confess to your long time love? Just thinking of the possibilities, the worst was either being friendzoned or the other would be awkward with him.

 

He can't let that happen. Ever.

 

"No." He answered to Jeonghan.

 

The other raised his eyebrows at him, "Are you sure?"

 

Soonyoung, the child of Hermes, cut off their conversation. "What are you talking about? You should tell to the most trustworthy camper here in Camp Half Blood."

 

Wonwoo, the child of Athena, hit him with his book as he adjusted his eyeglasses. "Bet you they are talking about Seungcheol hyung. And for the record, you're not even trustworthy. You have a loud mouth."

 

Jun, who was a child of Aphrodite, joined their conversation. "He hasn't still confess his undying love?"

 

Joshua groaned as he fist his hair, trying so hard not to his his head to the nearest tree. Demeter wouldn't like that. Seungcheol wouldn't, too.

 

"He's scared." Jeonghan stated.

 

Jihoon, son of Apollo, who has been there but kept quiet, just whistled. "A child of Ares, getting scared."

 

They heard a loud explosion not away from the camp as the rest looked at each other, as Jihoon muttered a small sorry.

 

"My father has been giving me headaches. He kept on pushing me to do it!" Joshua exclaimed.

 

Soonyoung was immediately at his side, rubbing his back. "Don't worry. You can do it soon!" As soon as he fast he got to Joshua's side is as fast as he got up and left.

 

"You know Doyoon? The child of Victoria? I heard that he has been looking at Seungcheol for days now." Jun stated after a long silence.

 

"You need to confess soon, Joshua hyung."

 

"Man up now!"

 

"It's a do or die, my friend."

 

"He is a strong rival, he doesn't want to lose so if I were you, I'd stop being a scaredy cat and just confess to Seungcheol."

 

They left him, and as he tried to grab the note he will give to Seungcheol today, he realized it wasn't there. What the...

 

"SOONYOUNG!"

 

 

 

****

Joshua decided to let everything slip off his mind and just sleep.

 

Yeah, he can do that.

 

 

Joshua can't sleep.

 

As much as he tried his best, the memory of first meeting Seungcheol won't leave him. He can still remember. Every. Single. Detail.

 

_Joshua had just finished sparing with another son of Ares, he just taken off his shield and he felt irritated by how his clothe hugged his sweaty skin._

 

_He has his eyebrows furrowed, eyes threatening every single one who would dare to cross his path. And he was so much certain no one would dare. His stare was deadly, his aura screams danger. And it's only those who are stupid who will walk straight at him. He bet no one in their right mind will bump into him._

 

_He's wrong._

 

_Someone just did, from his back and he exploded. "Why can't you fucking look at where you're going, dumbass!"_

 

_And how he regretted it._

 

_He turned around and he saw a camper, new, he guessed as he haven't seen this one before._

 

_Standing infront of him is a male with his curly black hair and his Bangs almost cover his doe-like eyes. And oh those so plump lips. He looked at him up and down and Joshua liked how his pants hugged the man's thighs._

 

_He loved everything about this man. Immediately. What he didn't is the look on his face. His eyes, teary and screams of being scared, he noticed how stiff the man became and how his plump lips pouted, trying not to cry. "I-i'm sorry!" The man apologized._

 

_It took all of his guts not to kiss the man._

 

_Is he smitten? Yes._

 

_So fast? Yes._

 

_Chiron, who noticed what happened walked towards them, his eyes threatening Joshua. "He is a new camper. We'll find out who is he's godly parent. And as we wait, I want all of you to your best behaviour and not to cause ruckus. Understand?"_

 

_Everyone who heard said yes. He followed Chiron and the guy with his eyes, only to get back to his senses when someone tapped his back._

 

_"On the scale of 1-10, how whipped are you?" Jeonghan asked._

 

_"I'd say 11." He answered and he left._

 

_Dinner, then he found out who the man is and his godly parent._

 

_Choi Seungcheol, child of Demeter._

 

_Sweet._

 

****

 

Joshua has been doing the wrong things in life. The worst were when he shouted at Seungcheol when they first met. Now, the man can't even look at him in the eyes. He can't even talk to him. Joshua knew that the man was scared and being a child of Ares isn't helping.

 

Can he punch himself? He did, and from the corner of his eyes, he realized that Seungcheol was looking at him.

 

Staring back, he noticed how cute the guy is. His lips was pursed and his eyes were furrowed. It's like he's concern. To whom? Is it to him? Joshua didn't know if he should celebrate or cry for being dumb.

 

He decided to do both.

 

****

 

As much as demigods like Seungcheol, there will always be those who think highly of themselves.

 

Demigods who would constantly bumped into him or tripped him. How they laugh at him being a Demeter's child, saying he was the most useless camper.

 

Joshua hates how Seungcheol would feel down. He hates how he was always restrained by Jeonghan and Vernon, another son of Ares.

 

He hates how he can't even protect him.

 

His temper has been tested. And he promised, one last time and he would give that person a punch, and a kick he deserves. Joshua didn't know it would happen so fast.

 

He was just there, sitting as he secures Seungcheol from where he was. On his side was Jeonghan, once again nudging him to make a move. On his left was Jun, who was pushing him to stand up. But he remained still from where he was sitting admiring the child of Demeter. The other looks so lovely, the flowers blooming from where he was sitting, a dryad coming up to him and putting a flower crown on his head.

 

His Seungcheol is stunning. His. He felt giddy. That didn't last long when he noticed another camper, who was a son of Hermes, taking his steps near Seungcheol. He stood up, eyes not leaving the camper.

 

"Don't make a scene," Jeonghan warned as he also stood up.

 

"I won't. Unless that fucking guy touch Seungcheol."

 

Jun whistled as he smiled, "Ah! Child of Ares ready to protect a child of Demeter! This is too romantic for me!"

 

The camper stopped and that's when Seungcheol noticed him, looking up, he gulped when he realized it was him. Again.

 

"Why are you still here?" The camper asked.

 

"I- I don't understand what you meant."

 

"You're the most useless demigod out here. What will you do when someone attack the camp? Bloom flowers?"

 

Seungcheol can feel his eyes get wet from embarrassment as he heard laughter not too far from him. He was harshly pulled up, and it was obvious that he was frightened. He was getting himself ready from the hit he was about to receive, but nothing came. Instead, he felt the camper tearing his hand from his arm and grunt from someone broke the silence.

 

He felt a warmth hand on his shoulder and he looked where it came from, it was from Jeonghan. "Are you okay?"

 

He nodded as he tear his gaze to look at someone standing infront of him.

 

Joshua?

 

"Fucking touch him again and I will fucking break all of your bones." Joshua turned to him and Seungcheol saw the blazing eyes of the guy.

 

The child of Ares gaze turned to the hands on the latter's shoulder and Jeonghan put his hands up, shrugging his should as he did.

 

Without any words, Joshua pulled him and he noticed how they were about to go the strawberry field. But Joshua halted. Joshua turned to him and both of them looked at each other in the eyes. Seungcheol felt something stirred inside him as his heart beats faster.

 

On the other hand, Joshua was mesmerized, all of his anger melted when he held the other's hand. Now looking at his eyes, he noticed every single detail. He have always been loved Seungcheol's eyelashes. And before he can stopped himself, he cupped the other's face as his other hand felt the softness of the eyelashes after Seungcheol closed his eyes.

 

He loved it.

 

From the eyelashes, his thumb traced the other's red lips.

 

'Fuck.'

 

The next thing he knew, he was kissing Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol was frozen on his spot, not knowing what to do except opening his mouth as the other enter his. Joshua's right hand was cupping his face and the other was gently rubbing his waist. Seungcheol put his arms around Joshua's neck, as the kiss deepened. A soft whimper escaped his lips and the other gently bit his lips before stopping.

 

"You don't know... how much I've been wanting to do that."

 

Seungcheol blushed at this as he bit his lips. He heard the other grunt, "Stop doing that. You're teasing me."

 

Gulping, he asked the question he's been meaning to ask the other since they left, "Why did you do that?"

 

"Do what?"

 

"You hurt him." Joshua looked at him at his eyes again as his eyes darkened.

 

"I've also been wanting to do that."

 

Seungcheol pursed his lips, "Why?"

 

Joshua gripped his waist, "He's been hurting you, baby. I can't let that pass."

 

Blood rushed to Seungcheol's cheek. Baby.

 

He shook his head as he glared at the other, "You hate me!"

 

Joshua widened his eyes, "I do not!"

 

Seungcheol escaped from his grip and standing away from him. Joshua didn't liked that.

 

"You shouted at me when we first met!"

 

"That's not in my intention!"

 

"You called me dumbass!"Seungcheol said back as he pursed his lips once again.

 

Joshua immediately walked near him as he pulled him into a hug. His chin on the top of the other's head. "I didn't know it was you. If only I did, they I would let you push me, even. I'm sorry, love."

 

"I hate you."

 

"I love you." Joshua felt how the other frozed.

 

This is now or never.

 

"When I first saw you, I knew I am already smitten. You just look... amazing. You did something to me and I don't know why but I'm too frozen to apologize to you that day. I'm sorry, baby. I really am. You remember those things left for you? I gave that. It was in my disappointment when you didn't even ask me when you ask almost every camper about that."

 

"How can I? You shouted at me, I thought you hate me." Seungcheol murmured.

 

"I know, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He put some space between them.

 

Seungcheol looked at him and smiled, there were twinkle in his eyes. "Forgiven."

 

"So... I love you. Can I court you?" Joshua asked. "Oh no. Don't answer that. I'd still court you even if you say no."

 

Seungcheol giggled, "I will not say no though."

 

"Great. That just gave me a sign to be your future boyfriend."

 

"Doyoon asked meㅡ"

 

Joshua cut him off, "And you said no. That's amazing baby."

 

Once again, Seungcheol blushed as he hit Joshua's chest. "Cut it off!"

 

Joshua kissed his forehead, "We should get back. You need to rest."

 

Both of them, hand in hand, walked and as they were closer to where the other campers are, they were welcomed with whistled and a tap in the back. It's perfect.

 

_'What you did was brave. You made me proud, son. Marry him.'_

 

Joshua had to shut him off.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually been confused if I should make Joshua a son of Ares. But tadah! He is and I need something like this and so I did!


End file.
